A Wrong Turn
by aveilofpaper
Summary: Chandler runs to work and onto a road where JD sees him and turns left...off a bridge. Injuries. JDA and CBA. On hiatus, may be rewritten
1. Chapter 1

JD drove smoothly across the bridge; he could hear birds tweeting and the sounds of the other cars' engine. Today was gonna be great and he knew it. Nobody, not even Dr Cox or the Janitor could get him down today. He quietly hummed 'Don't stop believing' while he thought of the day ahead.

He could not anticipate what happened next, the last thing he remembered was a figure in front of his car, and he swerved to the left. There was the deafening crash as the car collided into the wall of the bridge he could faintly hear screams of people who couldn't believe their eyes as he plummeted into the water below. JD had heard that hitting water straight on can be just like hitting a wall of cement. He was right. Pain coursed through his body as his mouth and nostrils filled with water. His vision blurred, he tried to move his limbs but they seemed much heavier than before. He struggled with his seatbelt as his vision faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chandler felt so stupid. He felt ashamed, guilty but most of all fear for that poor guy who could very likely die because he was foolish enough to be late for work and run out onto the road. He saw a few brave volunteers try to swim to the car at the bottom of the river but it was too deep for them to reach so they unwillingly decided to wait for the ambulance and lifeguard.

It felt like a lifetime before the emergency services got there, he so wanted to call Monica so much because it was her who usually consoled him when he was distressed but he couldn't. He couldn't bear the horror he imagined on her face when he told her that he very well might be the reason for a man's death. He had to tell someone though, just as the services arrived he decided on Joey, his closest friend. He hands were shaking so much, he nearly dropped his phone.

'Joey? Joey? Are you there man?'

'Chandler? What's wrong? Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm okay. I'm not so sure about the guy who's ten thousand leagues under the sea'

'What?'

'Look, Joe, I did something really stupid. I was late for work so I ran out in the road-'

'What's wrong with you?'

'-and in front of a car, the driver turned and drove off the road and into the river.'

'River?'

'Oh yeah, It was on a bridge'

'Chandler, you have to tell Mon'

'Why?'

'Cause I can tell you're panicking'

Changing the subject, Chandler replied,

'Joey, I have to call work and say I'm sick'

'You're sick?'

'Ugh'


	3. Chapter 3

The lifeguard, with his oxygen tank, dove deeper and deeper; he saw the car which made him swim faster. When he got there, he could see blood floating around and in the car. The lifeguard and a volunteer with a snorkel struggled with the car doors. The volunteer picked up a rock and smashed against the door to weaken it. He was successful and the door then came off with relative ease. He looked at the man who was the victim; his torso clearly had blood flowing rapidly from it, his face was bruised and shards of glass littered his face and head. The lifeguard made his way through and checked the man's pulse, it was weak but there, small bubbles emitted from his mouth every few seconds. The life guard removed his mask and put it over the man's face. He swapped it between himself and the man while the volunteer cut away the seatbelt with the knife he brought with him. The two men pulled the man gently out of the car and made their way to the surface, the lifeguard still sharing his oxygen mask with him.

When they brought him to the surface, CPR was performed on JD as he was not breathing. The CPR was successful, he was breathing but unconscious with severe wounds and a weak, unsteady pulse. The ambulance ride was quick and smooth as there was not much traffic, although JD worsened during it.

The first person to notice that JD had been hurt was none other than the Janitor who always looked at patients' faces on the gurneys for a reason he himself didn't even know. For a moment he could do nothing than look at him as he was admitted, then they began to wheel him away. The Janitor dropped his mop and ran to tell someone he had seen Scooter hanging with before. The first person he saw was Angry Doctor, he walked up to him and Angry Doctor said, without looking up from a chart

'What'

'I saw Scooter on a gurney'

'Who?'

'You know, the kid that follows ya around '

'Newbie?'

'Sure, why not'

Then, Scary Nurse Wife, came up looking worried and pissed at the same time and asked

'Dr Cox, have you seen JD?'

'Apparently Frankenstein has'

Then she turned to Janitor and said, 'You've seen JD? Good, tell him to see me so I can kick his ass for me having to get someone to cover his patients and worrying Turk.'

'He was on a gurney and really bloody with one of those masks' said the Janitor

'What?' said Angry Doctor and Scary Nurse Wife together

'What?' repeated the Janitor, as he liked to confuse people

Scary Nurse Wife sighed and continued 'Did you say you saw JD on a gurney?'

'Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's what I said'

Angry Doctor and Scary Nurse Wife went to check it out.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Disclaimer-I forgot to put these on my last 3 chapters, silly me. Any-who, I don't own scrubs or friends, if I did, a movie would be made of both)**

**Thank you my one and favourite reviewer, Canton The Wanton , **

Chandler walked into the hospital. He didn't even know why he was there. He didn't need to be there. What difference would it make? He just needed to see if the guy was okay. He still hadn't called Monica and he desperately wanted to but when he considered it, Monica's horrified face popped into his head and he snapped out of it.

He walked up to desk and asked the nurse where the guy was who had driven off the bridge was; she said she couldn't tell him. Chandler asked again, this time desperately but she insisted that he couldn't be told unless he was family. Chandler didn't know any other way he could find out where he was so he began to walk out door, defeated. Suddenly, a loud whistle caught his attention. The source, who was large muscular doctor with greying red-brown hair in his mid-forties, said to him from the Nurses' Station, 'Did you just ask about the guy who drove off the bridge?'

'Yeah, what's it to you?' replied Chandler, curious but unassuming and quite tired

Dr Cox was also curious; he walked up closer to the man and said,

'What's it to _you?_'

Chandler sighed. What did he have to lose?

'I was the guy who ran in front of his car and caused him to turn and drive off the bridge.'

Fury gripped Cox. He grabbed the man by his collar and slammed him against the wall. Chandler gasped in surprise and fear. A few doctors and nurses looked concerned for Chandler but not very surprised by the doctor's behaviour.

'_What?_' said Dr Cox in so much anger he lowered his voice instead of raising it

'I-I didn't mean to, I w-was late for work, I never meant for this to happen!'

Still having the man's collar in his grip, Dr Cox dragged him to where Carla, Turk and Elliot were waiting for JD to come out of surgery; having given their patients to others whose friends hadn't been in an accident.

'This is the bastard responsible, he ran in front of Charlotte's car!' growled Dr Cox, throwing Chandler at their feet, he quickly stood up and looked at their faces in fear.

Elliot was still in uncontrollable sobs which were increased by Dr Cox's statement; Carla gasped and wanted to hit this man but had to console Elliot. Turk and Dr Cox pulled Chandler to his feet and were about to give him the ass-kicking (or verbal attack) of a lifetime when they heard;

'Hey! Get the hell off him!'

Chandler had never been so glad to hear his wife's sweet voice. However, the two men did not let him go.

'Did you not hear me?' said Monica, walking up to the men and getting annoyed

Turk was the one to reply; 'Yeah, we did, lady, but this dude right here is reason that my best friend might not make it through the night!' Turk sounded close to tears, 'so please excuse me while we kick his ass.'

'Why do you _want_ to kick his ass?' retorted Monica

Dr Cox ignored her question and inquired 'Who in God's name are you?'

'I'm his wife!' said Monica, motioning to Chandler

'Well, Missy, you might wanna look away, this ain't going to be pretty'

Monica, who was aware of her talent of being surprisingly strong, grabbed Chandler as they had loosened their grip while talking to her. Chandler, indescribably relieved, tried to explain that it was just an accident and that he was very sorry while hiding behind Monica. Carla intervened and solemnly introduced herself to Monica, although she didn't say a word to Chandler or even look at him. She got Turk to sit down and Dr Cox, who refused to sit down, went to check on his patients as he didn't give his away because he felt he needed something to distract him from all this. Elliot had stopped crying but was hiccupping loudly every few seconds, Carla told her to go home and get some rest; Elliot refused and instead went to get a coffee. Carla began to explain the situation to Monica and Chandler, Chandler of whom she still could not bear to look at.

'When JD drove off the bridge and into the water, the impact broke several ribs; it punctured his lungs and skin. Water leaked into his body as blood leaked out. His face and head had pieces of glass all over it but didn't do any serious damage. But his lungs had a lot of water in them, they're removing it now. It's possible that they'll collapse during surgery or recovery. If he does recover, its certain he'll have breathing problems for life. He lost a lot of blood, and his pulse is still very weak'

Carla's description was without emotion, a detached-like voice. Though silent tears dripped off her face as she stared off into space while she told it. She wanted the person who caused this to know what he had done to such an innocent person like JD, she wanted him to know how much pain he inflicted on JD's loved ones , however much pain it caused her to tell it, she wanted him to know.


End file.
